


How bats bring us together

by Hannahawsome2



Category: Gotham (TV), riddler/pengin
Genre: Bathroom, Gotham City - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, pooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahawsome2/pseuds/Hannahawsome2
Summary: Takes place after a month of the last episode of Gotham, AKA they know now all about want batman is about and riddler has started his “game of riddles’ with him.





	How bats bring us together

There was no other place to go, the bat was after them after all.

Edward and Oswald were locked in the bathroom together.

You see, Edward agreed to help Oswald with a little bank robbery. Usually being the crime boss he is Oswald would not need to go through with something as big as this but he was running a bit low on cash and he was in dept through Edward did not know who the dept was from, he agreed to help him. they created a unbeatable plan and even made a few tweaks to the bombs they where going to use. everything was set and ready to go.

Besides one small thing… across Edward had to send a riddle to the ICU.

“I have branches yet I have no leaves, no trunk and no fruit. What am I?”

Across they got the riddle right and placed high secretary at the only working bank in Gotham and the only one they where going to rob.

Luckily Oswald thought that one of the goons snitched on him and not that Edward was the one the blame witch was really lucky. 

The problem was that the hideout they where in was Gothams older bank and like clockwork batman showed up. The two men quickly hidejaked a car and drove at high speeds to gothams downtown. They then ran into the first bar they saw and hide with the crowds. The only problem was that batman did not give up as easy as they expected. Only an hour later of drinking there sorrows away and eating fries word got out that batman was own the hunt for the two wanted criminals.

Across they did not want to again be beaten to death and strung up like a piñata, so they ran into one of the lofts bathrooms above the bar locking the door behind them.

Sadly they did not think of the possibility of the door getting stuck, imprinting them in the foul smelling room.

both men sat own the dirty floor facing away from each other, they did not know how long they have been in there for or if someone was going to come and rescue them from the dirty tile and the sink covered in beard hairs. 

Edward just stared at the floor, feeling a little sick to his stomach. It's a known fact that he had trouble keeping beer down even through he could drink a lot before falling to its influence. It did not really feel like he was going to puke, instead the pain was coming from somewhere a little down south. 

“Prrrrrfff…” 

He jumped at the sudden noice and smelled a strong stench that did not come him. He looked at the crime boss in front of him who had a faint brush on his cheeks and look slightly embarrassed. Edward besides not to say anything, and continued to mindlessly stare at the floor.

“Brrrrrrap prffff!”

He heard much of a louder sound come from Oswald and again looked at him. Edward quickly realized that he did not just have to let out gas. He smirked at the thought.

Soon Oswald was letting out small farts every two minutes or so witch he acted like where simply not happening through Edward new that he was doing his best to hold it in. both of them have seen each other use the toilet twice or more times manly when they where trapped together in those bird like cages from when they where captured by the court of owls, allown with the time they shared a cell. he knew from the times that Oswald would wait tell the last minute to let lose witch could happen anytime now.

“You mind if I-“ Oswald was cut off by Edward “ go ahead, I don’t care.” He said trying to sound like he really did not.

The shacking man slowly rose to his feet and limped over to the toilet. He pulled down his pants just anoth so he could go but not another for Edward to see him. As soon as he sat Edward heard a small sigh of relief as he heard a few plops sit the water under the man. 

Like a chain reaction hearing this made Edwards stomach pains worse. He tried his best not to let out even one single fart as he knew want would happen if he did.  
“Oswald- Edward let out a whimper. “- how long are you going to be?”  
“Much longer I’m afraid” he said back to him.

Edward began to panic.

“Any- chance that you could…get up- for only a second?” He turned to look at the hunched man on the toilet. It would be a mercal if he could.

“No, sorry ed, you well have to wait for a few minutes.”

Edward let out a groan as he continued to hear the props, struggling to keep control.

“Im sorry but… MOVE OVER!’ He said in aloud voice as Edward felt a bit of the liquid leave him, falling into his under wear.

Oswald seemed to get the idea as he kicked his pants off and scorched back a little. Edward quickly took off his belt and took off his now slightly stained underwear and sat in-between Oswalds small legs.

As soon as his butt hit the seat a river of liquid left him, he could not but let out a small moan in relief. He was surprised that Oswald did not say anything back to him guess both of them where to drunk and in pain to care.

After want seemed like hours both men finished up blocking the toilet. It smelled like rotting flesh ion there, but they did not care, they felt empty and tired and slightly hungry. 

Slowly Edward and Oswald feel asleep, not knowing that batman put a tracking device under Oswalds hat.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own gotham or any of its characters, this is simply a fanfiction.


End file.
